poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of Matilda
Ash's Adventures of Matilda is another upcoming Pokémon crossover planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Matilda Wormwood (Mara Wilson) is an intelligent girl with a bright personality she met Ash and his friends at young age, but her parents, Harry and Zinnia (Danny DeVito and Rhea Perlman), neglect and mistreat her. When Matilda reaches four, she discovers the local library and walks there every day to read while her parents are at work and bingo and her older brother, Michael, is at school. By age six-and-a-half, Matilda begins to lose patience with her parents. In retaliation for her father's constant lecturing, she mixes his hair tonic with her mother's hair dye which turns his hair an unhealthy blonde. Harry takes his kids to his workshop, where he reveals that the cars he sells are faulty. Matilda accuses him of being dishonest and he belittles her, so she retaliates by putting super-super-glue in his hat, forcing Zinnia to cut it off. Matilda reads a borrowed library copy of Moby-Dick, which Harry then tears, calling it filth, reacting to the title while her family is watching television. When Harry tries to force her to watch with them, Matilda grows increasingly angry and the television suddenly explodes. Agatha Trunchbull (Pam Ferris) is the headmistress of a run-down school, Crunchem Hall. Harry enrolls Matilda there, where she befriends several children and learns of Miss Trunchbull's violent nature and her harsh punishments of the students. Matilda's teacher, Miss Jennifer Honey (Embeth Davidtz), is a kind woman who adores her pupils and takes an immediate liking to Matilda. Miss Honey talks to Miss Trunchbull and requests that Matilda be moved up to a higher class, but Trunchbull refuses. Miss Honey pays Matilda's parents a visit and requests that they pay more attention to her, but they refuse to listen. Meanwhile, Matilda discovers that her family is under surveillance by FBI agents (Paul Reubens and Tracey Walter) due to her father's illegal dealings, but her parents refuse to believe her. Sometime later, Miss Trunchbull goes to Miss Honey's class for a weekly "check-up" and starts to belittle the students. As a prank, Lavender (one of Matilda's friends) places a newt in Miss Trunchbull's water jug to frighten her. She accuses Matilda, whose anger at the injustice leads her to telekinetically tip the glass over, splashing water and the newt on Miss Trunchbull. Miss Honey invites Matilda to her house for tea. On the way, they pass Miss Trunchbull's house, and Miss Honey reveals her secret; when she was two years old, her mother died, so her father invited his wife's stepsister, Miss Trunchbull, to live with them and look after Miss Honey. However, Miss Trunchbull mistreated and abused her niece at every opportunity. When Miss Honey was five, her father died of an apparent suicide. Eventually, Miss Honey moved out of her aunt's house and into a small cottage. Matilda and Miss Honey briefly sneak into Miss Trunchbull's house while she is out, but her unexpected return leads to a cat-and-mouse chase, with Matilda and Miss Honey only barely escaping. When Matilda's telekinetic powers manifest again during an argument with Harry, she trains herself to use her ability at her own will. Matilda returns to Miss Trunchbull's house, wreaking havoc in an attempt to scare her away, repeatedly causing her clock to strike the hour, opening the windows, and turning the lights on and off. Trunchbull almost flees, but she finds Matilda's ribbon and realizes that she was there. The next day, Miss Trunchbull visits Miss Honey's class again to get Matilda to admit her guilt. Matilda uses her powers to write a message on the blackboard, posing as the ghost of Miss Honey's father Magnus and accusing Miss Trunchbull of murdering him. Miss Trunchbull attacks the students; but Matilda keeps them out of harm's way with her powers, and the students force Miss Trunchbull out of the school. Miss Honey moves back into her father's house. The FBI finally uncovers enough evidence to prosecute Harry, and he and his family prepare to flee to Guam. They stop by Miss Honey's house to pick up Matilda, but she refuses to go with them. In that moment, Zinnia laments on her guilt and regret in not understanding Matilda better. She and Harry sign the adoption papers that allow Miss Honey to adopt Matilda. The Wormwoods escape, while Matilda lives a happy life with Miss Honey, who, in addition to her teaching duties, becomes the school's new principal. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zhane, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, the Tiny Toons, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Tantor, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Genie, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Roger Rabbit, Charlie Brown, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Violet Gray, Patty, Pig-Pen, Snoopy, Woodstock, Chanticleer, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Injurin' Joe, The Grand Duke of Owls, the Psycho Rangers, and The Crime Empire guest star in this film. *The only reason why Ash and his friends are having their own adventures in this film is because Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket were the only Pokémon characters to guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Matilda. *Like the upcoming remake version of TtarkosaurusRex's film of Pooh's Adventures of Matilda, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Digimon: The Movie, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, the Aladdin films, Tom Sawyer, the Peanuts films, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Roger Rabbit shorts, Rock-a-Doodle, Sleeping Beauty, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' was first released directly on home video in 1996, the same year Matilda was released in theaters. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. *Due to the real film's strong language, this film will be censored. Links Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Censored films Category:Magical films